Emaod Zingro
Emaod Zingro (born 10 June 1430) is a businessman and politician who served as eighth Emperor of the Great Empire from 1469 to 1503. He was preceded by Essemar Kuz and succeeded by Torhnir Otanyu. His reign is considered a failure, as he avoided dealing with the issue of corruption that ran rampant during this time, especially the Kastair United crisis, which he failed to take action. He neglected to deal with issues between the empire and rival Big Red. The empire's influence and power declined dramatically, weakening it. All of these events led to the War of Unification, and in turn, his resignation. He is given a pass on many of the issues however, as he was brainwashed for most of his reign. Overview A member of the humanoid Wessan race, Zingro is a very large man (socially and physically). He was quite a clever and wealthy businessman, who got involved in politics. However, he never had his own style, and was called an 'imitator', as he tried to imitate the style of Kuzon Jr. (though who could blame him?). Zingro is very frank but naive. He is socially liberal and fiscally conservative, though he has flipflopped all the time on issues. As a politician, he was weak and declined to act aggressively on issues, and seldom did anything he do get passed. He rarely made proposals, and things he voted on often failed later. His Emperor reign was disastrous, leading to the empire's downfall, big government, weakening of the empire's influence/power, and eventually a cold war. He was brainwashed for most of it by Kastair United. Most influence in the empire came from President of Earth Hanna Rune than him. Biography Zingro grew up into a wealthy middle class family on Planet Wessa in 1430 and entered law and politics at a young age. He attended an ivy-league college. Zingro stock invested a lot and grew his fortunes, and held high positions (such as President) in several corporations. He was a very fluent and stable businessman; however he was very different in the political field. After much travelling and opening businesses, he decided to enter politics. Here, he was outclassed, but refused to leave. He wasn't politically-inclined. He was successful enough to run for Governor of his country of Gythula in 1458, and won narrowly. His governance was below average and he had empty promises, however, he did sign the planet onto the Great Empire in 1462. He became a diplomatic ambassador for several years, and his businesses were successful. Emperor of TGE (1469-1503) Zingro befriended Emperor Essemar Kuz and was a close colleague. Upon Kuz's death in 1459, he nominated Zingro to succeed him, a decision questioned by many, who saw Zingro as highly unfit. He was voted in by the people of the empire, however they expected much from him. His chancellor was Eradil Kyrn. As part of the 'progressive initiative', Zingro tried to imitate former Emperor Kuzon Jr. in promoting democracy, but failed to gain influential traction. The superpower Kastair United had corrupt control over much of the Empire, and it was growing. Zingro failed to stop it, take action, or even acknowledge KU existed. He also gained weight and neglected to travel much, contributing to theories. Information about what was going on in the outside world was kept from him--all this because KU had brainwashed him as well. In 1500, KU fell at the hands of the Neo Lookout Crew, thus ending their corrupt reign on the empire. Zingro and President Hanna Rune were no longer brainwashed, and could lead clearly. However Zingro found it hard to adjust, and still did not deal with the issues plaguing conflict between the Empire and Big Red Partnership. He visited the LookoutCup! 1500 to meet the NLC and Unipope Ravun XI. With KU's fall, TGE was involved in the spiraling of sociopolitical events and turmoil that lead into the War of Unification. Zingro, overweight and old, was unable to handle the stress and was not inclined for this kind of work. He and his Chancellor resigned on 12 August 1503, and nominated no successors. This led to an Empire Council crisis to nominate candidates. Hanna Rune theoretically became Acting Empress for a week and helped nominate new candidates. On 18 August, his successor was chosen--Torhnir Otanyu. Later life After resigning from politics, Zingro returned to Planet Wessa, now an old man, and continued running his businesses. He reflected back on his disastrous reign and issued an apology to the people of the empire for being susceptible to Kastair United. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II